


Atemlos

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel seufzte wohlig. So gut. So verdammt gut. Aber ... „Boerne, bitte warte mal.“





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Verschenken macht Freude. :-)

Freie Tage waren etwas Wundervolles. Vor allem wenn der Liebste ebenfalls frei hatte. Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück hatten sie gemeinsam geduscht, hatten sich das Anziehen danach gespart, hatten sich nur notdürftig gegenseitig trocken gerubbelt und sich dann wieder zusammen ins Bett gelegt.

Nachdem sie sich mehrmals innig geküsst hatten, beugte sich Boerne zu seinem Ohr vor und fing an, daran zu knabbern und zu saugen.

Thiel seufzte wohlig. So gut. So verdammt gut. Aber ... „Boerne, bitte warte mal.“

„Stimmt irgendwas nicht?“ Boerne hatte von ihm abgelassen und sah ihn nun etwas irritiert an. „Das ... magst du doch so gerne.“

„Keine Sorge, es ist alles in Ordnung“, versicherte er schnell und drückte Boerne ein Küsschen auf die rechte Wange.

Boerne kniff ein wenig die Augen zusammen. „Aber?“

Er griff nach Boernes rechter Hand. „Ich habe ... einen Wunsch.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, es ist wirklich etwas gemein, an dieser Stelle einen cut zu machen ... Es ist so, dass der Rest der Geschichte noch nicht ganz fertig geschrieben ist. *räusper*
> 
> Wenn ihr mögt, könnt ihr ja raten, welchen Wunsch Thiel hat. ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein bisschen Sex und seeeeeehr viel Fluff. ;-)

„Welchen?“ Boerne sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Legst du dich bitte auf den Rücken?“

„Oh!“ Boerne tat, worum er ihn gebeten hatte und strahlte. „Kommen jetzt die Handschellen zum Einsatz?“

Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, heute mal nicht.“

„Ach so, schade.“

„Boerne ... du hast ein paar lange, harte Arbeitstage hinter dir und ...“

„Hart ... ist ein gutes Stichwort.“ Die linke Augenbraue schoss nach oben und er leckte sich über die Zunge.

„Boerne!“

„Schon gut, erzähl weiter.“

„Na ja, es ist so ... Ich möchte dich gerne etwas verwöhnen.“ Er beugte sich zu ihm runter und küsste seinen rechten Mundwinkel. „Und du sollst einfach nur genießen“, flüsterte er.

„Verstehe ich das richtig, Frank? Ich soll ... einfach nur untätig daliegen?“

„Nein.“ Er grinste und küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal. „Du sollst nicht untätig daliegen, du sollst genießen. Okay?“

„In Ordnung.“ Boerne nickte. „Aber ... zurück küssen darf ich, oder?“

„Natürlich. Und du darfst mir selbstverständlich auch sehr gerne ... zeigen, wie es dir gefällt, was ich mache. Darum bitte ich sogar.“

Boernes Augen leuchteten.

Er zog Boernes rechte Hand zu seinem Mund, küsste jeden Finger einzeln und saugte den Daumen in seinen Mund. Das hatte rasch eine ... große Wirkung auf Boerne, wie ein Blick zu seiner Körpermitte verriet. Er war schon fast komplett hart. 

Für einen Moment drückte er sein Gesicht in Boernes Halskuhle und atmete den geliebten, vertrauten Geruch ein. Dann strich er mit seinen Lippen zart über Boernes Hals, hinterließ hier und dort einen Kuss.

Boerne gab kleine zufriedene Seufzer von sich.

Thiel wanderte mit dem Kopf weiter runter, küsste Boernes Brust. Er registrierte die Gänsehaut, die sich auf Boernes Haut gebildet hatte und betrachtete die feinen, aufgestellten Härchen.

Boerne hob für einen Moment den Kopf und sah ihn an.

Das war etwas, das ihm am Anfang ihrer Beziehung noch etwas peinlich gewesen war. Wenn Boerne ihm in die Augen geschaut hatte, während sie Sex hatten. Inzwischen war es ihm nicht mehr peinlich, schon lange nicht mehr. Er fühlte sich Boerne sehr nah, wenn sie sich währenddessen zwischendurch in die Augen schauten, wenn sie sich liebevoll anlächelten. Noch näher als ohnehin schon.

Anfangs war ihm einiges noch ein wenig unangenehm gewesen. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, wie sie damals zum ersten Mal zusammen nackt im Bett gelegen hatten. Alles war neu und so aufregend gewesen und auf einmal hatte er sich unter Boernes Blicken ganz schön ... na ja, eben nackt gefühlt und er hatte schnell beschämt nach der Decke gegriffen.

„Nicht, Frank, bitte. Ich möchte dich gerne sehen.“ Boerne hatte nach seiner Hand gegriffen. „Du brauchst dich wirklich nicht vor mir zu schämen.“ Dann hatte Boerne ihn so oft geküsst, bis sämtliche Scham verschwunden war.  
Mittlerweile genoss er Boernes Blicke auf seinem nackten Körper, genoss das Begehren in seinen Augen.

Boerne hatte ihm an Anfang ihrer Beziehung auch stets seine Scham genommen, wenn der Sex wieder mal ... etwas kürzer ausgefallen war. Manchmal war er bereits nach einer Minute gekommen, hatte einfach nicht länger durchgehalten.

„Nun ja, Frank, ich sehe das durchaus als Kompliment an.“

Er hatte leise lachen müssen und Boerne hatte in das Lachen mit eingestimmt.

Mittlerweile hatte er sich besser im Griff. Na ja, meistens zumindest ...

 

Er umkreiste mit seinen Daumen Boernes Brustwarzen, ganz sachte und langsam. Das war etwas, das Boerne sehr mochte und worauf er immer eine starke Reaktion zeigte. Wenn er sich um seine Brustwarzen kümmerte. Einige Male hatte er Boerne sogar so zum Orgasmus bringen können. Indem er sich einfach nur um seine Brustwarzen gekümmert hatte.

„Frank“, keuchte Boerne leise.

Er pustete gegen die harten Brustwarzen und Boernes Körper erzitterte kurz. Er nahm die Brustwarzen in den Mund, saugte, leckte und knabberte. Boernes Keuchen wurde stetig lauter und mittlerweile war er komplett hart.

Er ließ von den Brustwarzen ab, küsste sich ganz langsam nach unten, und Boerne kicherte leise, als er seine Zunge kurz in seinen Bauchnabel gleiten ließ.

Er erreichte Boernes Erektion, küsste mehrmals den harten Schaft und umspielte mit seiner Zunge ein wenig die feuchte, sensible Spitze, gleichzeitig streichelte er die Hoden.

„Frank!“ 

Er schloss seine Finger um Boerne und bewegte seine Hand auf und ab. Erst noch nicht allzu schnell, nach und nach beschleunigte er sein Tempo immer mehr.

„Frank! Ich bin gleich soweit!“

Er umschloss ihn fester und bewegte seine Hand so schnell auf und ab, wie er konnte. Währenddessen ließ er Boernes Gesicht keine Sekunde aus den Augen. 

Boerne hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Mund war die ganze Zeit über leicht geöffnet. 

Als er seinen Daumen sanft über die nasse Spitze fuhren ließ, konnte Boerne nicht mehr und fing an, in seiner Hand zu pulsieren.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen entrann Boernes Kehle, als der erste Schwall Sperma aus seiner geschwollenen Spitze schoss. Er ergoss sich mehrmals über Thiels Hand und auf seinen eigenen Bauch.  
Für einen Moment vergaß Thiel zu atmen. Dieser Moment überwältigte ihn jedes Mal wieder. Wenn Boerne sich fallen ließ. Wenn er kam. Er ließ seine Hand langsam weiter auf und ab gleiten, bis Boernes Orgasmus komplett abgeklungen war.

„Gott, Frank, ich ... ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

Er beugte sich zu Boernes Kopf runter, sie küssten sich mehrmals tief und innig, dann wurde er in zwei starke Arme gezogen.  
Er legte seinen Kopf auf Boernes Brust, schloss seine Augen und lauschte Boernes Herzschlag, der sich allmählich wieder normalisierte.

Boerne hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, zog ihn noch etwas näher und vergrub die Nase in seinem Haar.

Pures Glück.


End file.
